Harry Potter and the DragonSinger
by Sierra Akurai
Summary: Harry Potter, along with his 2 best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are starting their 5th year of schooling at Hogwarts. But when a new student arrives for the year, a very strange new student, things begin to happen.. is she a danger?
1. Part 1 - The arrival of a new student

Harry Potter and the Dragonsinger  
  
Written by Nekomi Mysicia  
  
Chapter One - The arrival of a New Student, purple hair, strange robes, with (seemingly) 2 pet dragons?! No way?! Is this some kind of freak?  
  
***  
  
The students which attended Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, were seated, after a long and exhausting trip on the scarlet Hogwarts Express, and were preparing to eat the Opening Feast, which would appear on the empty plates on the table in front of them, though all the new students that were to be sorted into their houses had not been sorted yet, and were waiting rather nervously at the front of the Great Hall.  
  
Among those dressed in sweeping black robes, were best friends Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, starting there 5th year at Hogwarts.  
Harry, who had recieved a letter from his Godfather (who was a so-called 'criminal on the run') Siruis Black, was feeling particularly content.  
  
He was also looking forward to the feast, which was always good and never let him down in either quilaty or quantity, and he was sure that everyone else in the hall was too, according to their faces.  
  
It was a dark night, the charmed roof overhead was filled with dark, threatening clouds that promised to bring rain the next day.   
Harry, seated besides Ron and Hermione, Hermione checking her watch and Ron just sitting and looking advidly at the emply, golden plates he knew were going to fill with hot, steaming food.  
  
As the Halls chatter silenced, while Dumbledore came into the room accomping two other people, a man and a witch, it looked like.   
From contrast of the blues and golds of her robes against the dull black of her accompiee's robes, Harry spotted her quickly. He supposed that this was the new student that Dumbledore had said.  
  
As they walked to the front, the Great Hall was silenced completely. It was strange to Harry, having such a normally large room absent of its usual noiseness.  
  
Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs. to catch his attention, but Ron, his freakled face going red, was already staring towards the front.  
  
Harry looked past him at Hermione, who caught his eye and raised a eyebrow questionly, but, before Harry could look back, her eyes were staring ahead, and, from Hermione's reaction, her jaw dropping slightly and eyes going a bit rounder, Harry quickly diverted his gaze to the front.  
  
Oh! Harry thought, while staring at the new girl with amazement, as she smiled and shook hands with someone, probely being introduced no doubt.   
  
The girl was, and there was no other explaination for her looks, beautiful in a very strange way. Her hair, a rather stange prple, hung around her shoulders and fridge scattered. Her eyes gleamed cheekily as she gazed around the room at all the strange faces, and the beginning of a smile spread across her lips.  
  
Her robes she wore contrasted brillantly with her looks. A deep blue made up most of her robes, but she also wore fingerless gloves reaching up to her elbows, which Harry had never seen before.  
A gold lined her robe, and she was wearing a sort of choker/necklace which connected with her underclothes (ie. bras). The new student also sported a sort of jeweled band around the top part of her arm, which gleamed under the candlelight.  
  
"Right, everyone, I would like to introduce you to our newst student Nekomi Myschia, all the way from Asia, from the much-respected school, Keliarolia. I trust that all of you, expessially those in the grade that Miss Myschia is in, which 7th grade, to welcome her warmly, and to help her around a little bit. As I understand from my converstion with Nekomi," at this, Dumbledore glanced at Nekomi, who, still smiling, glanced at him for a second and then with a barly detectable to the eye nod (Harry doubted anyone else but him had seen it; after all, Harry hadn't been made the youngest Seeker in a century for nothing) turned back to everyone, her tanned cheeks flushing.  
  
".. the students are expected to do things diffrently in classes then ours, so I would like you to show her some respect when she does the traditions practised in Asia. However, we have talked through these habits, so it may not be a proplem." Dumbledore continued, "However, I expect each one of you to help our newest student if she looks like shes in need of assistance. Having said that, and before you all become befuddled by our feast, The Sorting of all the other new students, including Nekomi, should take place. Professer McGonagall?"  
  
Professer McGonagall, who had been standing to the side a bit, headed out of Harry's sight into a room. A few moments later, she reappeared, holding a small stool, a large hat and a scroll.  
Walking out and standing at the front ahead of all the other students, she placed the stool and Hat down, while unrolling the scroll, and requesting that all new students should be placed in single file, while waiting to be sorted.  
  
So Nekomi, with the help of Professer Flitwick, the charms teacher, walked down and stood at the bottom of the line, waiting to be sorted by the hat.  
  
"Abbout, Janus," called Professer McGonagall, reading from the scroll, as a rather stout, blonde and nervous boy stepped forward and sat on the stool, while placing the Hat on his head, which was miles too big and sagged over his eyes.  
  
For a few moments, the Hat remained stationary, before the rip that served as its mouth opened and the Hat cried, "Hufflepuff!"  
The boy, looking quite relieved, tottered off towards the Hufflepuff table, cheered on by the Hall.  
  
Next Professer McGonagall read out, "Anderson, Samatha," and she turned out to belong to Gryffinder, which pleased Harry, and he showed his feelings by giving the girl a welcoming smile as she sat below him.  
  
After what seemed like a age, (actually only a few minutes as all the remaining students were sorted) Professer McGonagall called out,"Myschia, Nekomi,"  
  
Nekomi, stepped forward and sat on the chair, her now-pink cheeks partly hidden as she tried on the hat. Harry secretly hoped that the hat would pick Gryffinder as her house, he wanted her in the house of Gryffinder so much it made him feel ill.   
  
The hat took its time in deciding which house to place Nekomi in. Finally, as Harry began to get restless with anxienty, its rip opened and it shouted for the Hall to hear, "Ravenclaw!"  
  
Harry's heart sank, but he clapped with everyone else as the new girl skipped happily over to her new house's table, where she sat down next to a group of girls which quicly made space for her to sit.  
  
Professer McGonagall rolled up the scroll, and took the hat and the stool back out into that room she had first got it from. While she busied herself with doing that, Dumbledore stood up, smiling down at all the newly-sorted students.  
  
"Now, I have only 2 words for you," he said, and Harry repeated the words in his mind, a faint smile tugging at his lips. "Tuck in."  
  
Harry turned to look it front of him, there was, appearing from the air, was the feast. And what a feast it was. Cooked potatoes, cold beef, roast lamp, chicken, turkey, jerky and even more.   
Glancing sideways at Ron, who had already a high amount of food on his plate (it seemed it was an un-written law that Ron Weasley must be starving to death at all feasts such as this one) he smiled and began to fill his empty plate with everything he could reach besides the Dinner Mints (which he had grown to dislike) and began to eat.  
  
And it was as good as it looked. Harry was doing more listening then talking, however, as they Gryffinders at his table began talking.  
"So, whadda think of that new girl, eh, Seamus, my main man?" a black boy elbowed his friend, making the unsuspecting Seamus to shoke on his mashed potatoe he was in the process of eating. "A real fox, eh?"  
  
"Yep, thats for sure, and she'd be pretty witty an' smart too, if shes in Ravenclaw," Seamus replied."Mind you, I wished she was put in Gryffinder.."  
  
At that Harry relaxed, at least he hadn't been the only one who had fallen in love with the new girl, who (with a quick glance over his shoulder at her) was eating and chatting contently with her new friends.  
  
"I'll say, I've heard some pretty strange rumors about her family, mind," commented Dean, lowering his voice. "I'd done some research last year in History Of Magic.. and her lasts names Myschia, right? Well, I read that.." at this point, Harry's 'eavesdropping' was interupped as Dean leant forward and whispered the last of his sentence in Seamus's ear, and Seamus's eyes went round.  
  
"Really? Are you sure..?" he asked stunned as Dean, with a annoyingly supourior look plastered on his face, lent back and nodded.  
Harry was completely annoyed by this, but his mind was quickly distracted when Hermione asked him, "Harry, do you know if our timetables have come in yet? Because they were meant to be handed out tonight.."  
  
"Sorry, dunno," Harry said to a downcast Hermione, probley wanting to highlight her time table. "Maybe they're giving them out tomorrow morning, like everyother year.."  
  
"Prehaps," sighed Hermione, turning back to her plate, fork in hand, to find that her plate was empty, and the now-full plates that had once been full of meat etc, was now filled with the desserts.  
  
Jam Tarts, Padlover, Tripe, Jelly, Cakes, Pudding were now filling the plates, and Harry heard Hermione sigh as she placed her fork down and take a Jam Tart, nimbling it as Harry listened into Ron's converstation, while he took some of the cake for himself.  
  
"So, I'm betting on the Heriva Hornets.." Ron was saying, in between mouthfuls of jelly, ".. because they've improved so much, but mind, I wouldn't not like the Cudley Cannons to be out of it either.."  
  
From the words "Chudley Cannons' Harry knew he was talking about the Quidditch League, and he leant forward a bit, so he could hear the boy's reply. The boy whom Ron was talking to was a sandy-haired boy whom was considered handsome by most of the girls.  
  
"Well, they are good, but personally, I'd like to see the Umbreland Unicorns get in, that'll be good.." he said, and looked like he was going to say more, but was intrerupted by someone, who had joined there conversation without being asked.  
  
"The Spain Sphynixes are going to get into the Finals this year," said a feminine voice, and Harry turned around suddenly to see Nekomi standing there, leaning on the chair between Ron and Trever. She suddenly laughed dismissivly. "Why do I bother with your boring talk anyway? Its just child's talk.." she seemed to be totally unaware that she had infact barged into the conversation herself, and Ron felt he should make this fact known.  
  
"Excuse me," he started, "You're the one who barged in! We didn't-"  
  
"You're excused," sneered Nekomi, rather not-too-nicely making Harry suprised. Her attitude seemed to have changed dramatically from her attitude when she first walked in to the Hall.  
Then, she turned on her heel and walked off, in the direction of the girls toliets.  
  
Harry watched her unbelievably go, then turned to Ron, Hermione and Trever, both of whom seemed to be both suprised at her behaviour. Harry wondered breifly if this was the 'Asian habits' Nekomi had, and a thought flashed across his brain that if Asian schoolchildren did that all the time, maybe Asia wouldn't be a good place to vist.  
  
"Woah, that was.. uncalled for.." Trever said, staring after the spot where Nekomi had been.  
  
Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust, and turned back to his plate, "Hmph! Well, she was the one who barged into the converstion.. we're not even in her house.."  
  
This talk of houses made Harry turn to the group of girls that Nekomi had been sitting with. They were all giggling and hunched over. This act suggested to Harry that either they had pulled a mean trick on Nekomi (though he couldn't think of whatever it could be) or that group of girls had something wrong with Harry, Ron, Hermione or Trever.  
  
Trying to clear this act of stupidness from his mind, which was rather plesently easy for now Harry felt warm and sleepy, now he was filled with food.  
  
After a while, the remaining food disappeared and yet again Dumbledore rose to his feet, "Please students, I might remind you that our student Nekomi is very sensitive and I think the Heads Of Houses would like to see Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Trever Herold. Thankyou, everyone, you may go."  
  
Everyone stood up, but Ron remained seated, mouth gaping. "US?!" he repeated, flabbergasted,"But we didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"Never mind, Ron, now come on, we'll get this sorted out.." Hermione said and bossily shoved Harry along with the rest of the crowd.   
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked with the other Gryffinders up to the tower, where they greeted Professer McGonagall, who gave the Gryffinders the tower Password, but requested that Harry, Ron and Hermione stay behind.  
  
So as the other Gryffinders toodled up to their beds, Harry, Ron and Hermione faced McGonagall.  
"So,"McGonagall said sharply, eyeing them, " what is this with Nekomi? Her running off in tears after you talking to her-?"  
  
"Please Professer," Hermione began to explain, "We said nothing to make Nekomi upset, she wasn't even crying when she left.."  
  
"Yeh," Ron agreed, "She just came up to us and she walked off again.. honestly.."  
  
"Hmmm... thats not the story I heard.." McGonagall said slowly, and Harry thought she must've meant the Ravenclaw girls must of told her otherwise.  
"Well, if you insisist that the story is otherwise.. I have to allow you to get to bed.." Professer McGonagall waved them off and the three off them stepped into the Gryffinder commen room.  
  
"I wonder what that was about.." wondered Hermione, as they headed towards the dorms.  
  
"Ahh, I think I know..." Ron said wisely, " Those girls, they must've had something against us.."   
  
"Anyways, night Hermione," Harry said as Hermione went up to the girls dormitries, while he and Ron went up to the boy's.  
  
As they undressed and climbed into there fourposters, they exchanged well wishes for the evening, then drifted off in to sleep.  
  
However, late during the night, Harry had a rather disturbing dream. In it, there was him, and Trever. He couldn't see anyone else. They were in a kind of desert, with rolling slopes of sand. Then, Nekomi appeared, saying something about the wisdom of his choice about his house.  
She was saying something about his decision was wrong, and he belonged in Slytherian, and something that the 4 Gods were displeased, and havoc would occur if he didn't transfer immediantly. It didn't make sense at all.  
  
But then, her now far distant voice was fading, she said that she belonged in Gryffinder, and she already was punished.. but then, Harry was blinded by green and silver, he saw Malfoy's head smirk and float infront of his eyes, and Nekomi and his head collided, creating a golden blast, then he woke up, shaking and plastered with sweat.  
  
Looking around fratically, he saw darkness, no Malfoy, no Nekomi, no one. He heard nothing but the sound of Ron's snores.  
Lying back down again, he forced his breathing back to its normal breath, and gradually his heart rate went back to normal.  
  
He rolled over, and closed his eyes. Almost as soon as he did so he feel into a deep sleep, and did not awaken untill morning, his mind cleansed of the dream that didn't quite make sense.  
  
* * *  
  
It was morning, but Harry, Ron and all the other boys in the dorm were still asleep, prehaps of the food they had eaten the previous night, prehaps something different. But all Harry knew, that when he was awakened, he was lulled out of Dreamland by .. a beautiful singing voice,but not human, that seemed to echo around the school halls.  
  
As he sat up straight, rubbing his eyes and yawning, the sound continued to go on. It was beautiful, beautiful.. almost like Dumbledore's pet Phoenix, Fawkes, but everso sweeter, like honey.  
Then, when he had gotten fully out of the four-poster and slipped on his robes, the other boys were also awake.  
  
"Whose that?" asked Dean Thomas sleeply, wondering, like Harry, where the noise was coming from.  
  
"Dunno. It sounds like its coming out.. th-th-thAR."Ron said, attempting and failing to stifle a huge yawn.  
  
"Well, I can't see a thing, the windows all misted up," Harry said, going to the window and trying to look out of it, but due to the rainfall they had recieved last night, it had indeed misted over, making it impossible to veiw out of. But still, that sound floated through the windows, and yet another voice, a bit diffrent but equally beautiful, joined in the melody.  
  
"Well, I'm dressed, I'm going down to check it out," stated Harry, and left the dorm, and headed down the staircase, out of the Gryffinder common room, and down, out the front door of the Great Hall and into the outside, where the air was crisp and fresh.  
  
He tightened his robes around him a bit, his breath blowing out before him, and walked forward, towards Hagrids cabin, where the song appeared to be coming from.  
  
As he turned the corner, he gasped. Ahead of him, sparkling gold and silver in the sky, were two of the most amazing creatures he had everseen.  
The were.. miniture dragons, or thats what they looked like to Harry anyway. And from their throats came the sound, the beautiful, haunting medoly.  
  
Below them, Harry could see, was.. Nekomi?! She opened her mouth, and called out a command, which the dragons obeyed and flapped down onto her shoulders, before turning to face Hagrid, who was leaning against his wooden cabin, smiling as he petted the dragons (which suggested to Harry that the dragons belonged to Nekomi)  
  
Harry could tell there was conversation going on between student and teacher, when suddenly the 2 dragons, who had been cooing gently in their throats, suddenly flapped up, and flew, the gentle melody gone now, replaced with a haunting growling sound, flapped into the sky and darted over towards Harry.  
  
Nekomi turned and saw Harry there, fighting off the miniture dragons who seemed so insisant on landing on him, and scowled.  
She turned back to Hagrid, who yelled out to Harry, a frown on his wild, unshaven face, then Nekomi turned back to face Harry, though her expression was that of regret.  
  
She called something out, and the dragons, on which had been swiping frantically at Harry's robe, backed off, and flew back to her, where they sat on her shoulders, cooing and growling, staring directly at Harry.  
  
Great, now even Nekomi's pets hate me! Harry thought grimly, as Nekomi and Hagrid approched, Anyway, why was Nekomi out here? Why has she got dragons at this school? 


	2. Part 2 - A DragonSinger? Nekomi?

Harry Potter and the Dragonsinger  
  
Written by Nekomi Myshica  
  
Part 2- A rare Dragonsinger? Nekomi? Whats so bad abou that?  
  
* * *  
As the people approched, Nekomi opened her mouth and letting out a series of sharp chirps, cooes and other calls.  
But, the dragons umbelievably seemed to understand the girls 'speech' and answered with their own calls, and they umbelievably left Harry's robe alone (they had been ripping the hem) and flew over to Nekomi and landed on her shoulder, the green one on the left, the blue one on the right.   
  
"Yeh o'right, Harry?" Hagrid had come over, and stared at Harry as though he was seeing him for the first time. Harry nodded shakily, still wary of the dragons that were sitting on Nekomi's shoulders, and baring their fangs and unfurling their wings in a show of their dislike.  
  
Nekomi, however, pushing her purple hair from her face, was the next to speak, and she narrowed her eyes in intense dislike at Harry. "You, boy," she growled, as her dragons chirped their support. "You stalking Melody and Harmony? They not attack for no reason,"   
  
As Hagrid's suprised eyes turned on him, Harry raised his hands in order to defend himself. "Hey, hey , hey," he said, as the 'Dragonsinger''s eyes burned into his. "I didn't stalk them! I only wanted to find out where that song was coming from.. it was beautiful.."  
  
As he finished, Nekomi seemed to 'judge him.' She cocked her head, and her dragons did the same, making Harry stifle a giggle and Hagrid chuckle at how alike they seemed to be.   
  
'You honestly like firedragon song?" she said, glaring at Harry, not sure what to make of him. "You like their song?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Harry said rapturesly, as his hair was buffeted by the wind, and a chill ran down his spine. "Why would I be outside so early if I didn't like it, its freezing.."   
  
Harry seemed to have made a good mark on Nekomi. She gave him a sly grin, as Hagrid began to approch Harry, taking off his moleskin coat, probley wanting Harry to wear it untill the two went back into the warmth of the castle.  
  
But Nekomi, with a chirp, stopped Hagrid with a raised hand, "Melody," she ordered her dragon, who gave a peep. "Flame Meldoy! Warm up the boy who gave you such a compliment,"   
  
As the green dragon fulred his wings, Harry wondered what "Flame" was. But, as he saw the dragon flap off Nekomi's shoulder, and land on his, he felt a warmness that chased away the cold almost immediantly, if not sooner.   
  
It seemed as though Nekomi's dragons had powers, speical 'abilities' you might say, and obviously 'Melody' had the power of fire, and warming up people.   
Then if that was the case, it came as no suprise to Harry as Nekomi bowed under the howl of the wind, and shivered. No wonder, all she wore was a sleeveless robe, even if her gloves and boots did come up to her elbows and knees.  
  
Now that Harry had voiced that he was warm, as the Firedragon stood chirping on his shoulder, Hagrid advanced on Nekomi, draping his coat around her shaking sholders.  
  
"Thankyou, Hagrid," she muttered, pushing stands of her purple hair out of her face, "I should return now. I have a couple of hours before training.."  
  
"No problem, Nekomi," Hagrid smiled, winking at her, "Return my cloak, just get onna yer firedragons to deliver it, ok?"  
  
As Hagrid trudged off, Harry turned to Nekomi, who laid her eyes on him. "Go now, Harry- kun, for Melody shall not enter the castle,"  
  
This suprised Harry, as he now knew from Hermione, that that was a Japanese term. Kun meant boy, san meant everyone and chan ment someone speical. He was suprised as she also chirped to her dragon and walked, talking long strides, with the coat wrapped tightly around her, her other dragon Harmony perched on her shoulder.  
  
As Nekomi walked into the castle (she seemed to have gotten there mightly fast, as just a few minutes ago, she was standing a bit off from Harry) her firedragon flapped off her shoulder, and again that beautiful melody came again from its throat, as it flew off, somewhere, Nekomi still with Hagrid's massive coat.  
  
Melody, from Harry's shoulder, chirped sharply, and it seemed that it breathed fire from a second (it actually looked quite funny, a green dragon breathing fire) before Harry, now totally warm, turned to it and rubbed its head, which suprisingly wasn't scaly, more like silk? and thanked it.  
  
It opened its 'beak' and emitted the wonderous song again, before, like Harmony, flew up and off Harry's shoulder, flying out of sight in the direction that the other dragon had gone.  
Harry stood watching, amazed, untill a gust of cold wind remindeed him of the coldness, and he hurried to reach the warmness of the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Harry, you find out what that sssound was coming from, eh?" asked Dean after breakfast as the group of Gryffinders (who had gotten their timetables for the year, "Oh Good, I'm starting my new subject today!" said Hermione) trudged off to there first lesson, which was *sigh* Divation, which clues you into why they were trudging.  
  
"Yeah, they were Nekomi's firedragons," said Harry dully as they approched the staircase and began to climb them.  
  
Everyone seemed to stop, making Harry uncomfortable as they all stared at him. "What?" he asked, before questions were heaped on him.  
  
"Nekomi has dragons?" asked Ron in disbelief, letting his mouth hang open at Harry's nod. "But, if they're her pets.. I thought you were only meant to have a rat,cat, toad or owl.."  
  
But Hermione seemed lost in her thoughts as the group reached the end of the staircase, and approached the hatch that would lead them into the Divation classroom.  
  
"Hmm.. Nekomi HAS gotten away with a few things, for example, her robes, it says on the form that.." she fished around in her robes for a moment, and came up with a very crumpled looking form that Harry had recieved as a pricelist for items he would need for the year, "..students are to be robed in PLAIN black robes, no exeptions. This is for various reasons." She read the last bit off of the paper.  
  
Ron, who was just climbing up the ladder to the hatch, gazed back at Hermione unbelievably. "You still have that thing?" Ron asked her increduasly.  
  
"Oh yes," said Hermione," Incase I forget anything.." Harry noticed red tick-marks on the paper the Hermione was holding.  
  
Ron disappeared into the trapdoor in the roof, muttering and shaking his head. Hermione, meanwhile, turned back to Harry with a look of avid concern on her face.  
  
"Harry, you said shee had firedragons? WERE they firedragons or just dragons?" she asked, folding the paper up and tucking it into her robes as she spoke.   
  
"Yeah.. Nekomi said they were firedragons anyway.. they could sing, and she sorta controlled them by chirping and stuff... she sung a bit too.." Harry said, shifting his weight uncomfortably. Hermione always wanted to be in the classroom first.  
  
"Hmm.. Harry, I think Nekomi may be a Dragonsinger.." Hermione said stiffly, looking aroud as if Nekomi herself could hear her. "But then.."  
  
Hermione was about to say more, when a huge eyed person appeared out the top of the hatch, and said in a very misty voice, "Well, Harry dear, are you coming in..?"  
  
To Hermione, she said coldly, "Dear, you aren't attending this class, are you not?"  
  
Hermione blinked. "Oh! Yes!" she said, blushed, and hurried off back down the staircase to her classroom. Harry was confused as he climbed up the weak ladder, hoping it wouldn't break under his weight, it appeared that Hermione had forgotten about her class. But, no, they couldn't be right, could it?  
  
* * *  
  
"Today, students, I will be testing your knowledge on.." Professer Twealney said in her soft voice, gazing around the room to land her eyes on Harry. ".. palmistry."  
  
From the front 2 armchairs, Paraviti and Lavender squealed, after all, they were good at the thing, a matter which Harry nor the rest of the class, were that intrested in. Ron himself was staring ahead like a zombie, and Harry elbowed him so they could begin the lesson.  
  
"Yes, I know we've already gone over this topic lightly before," Professer Twealney said, as a few people exchanged glances behind her back.."But.."  
  
As Ron began and opened Harry's palm and tried to see what the lines on it meant, Harry rested his chin on the table, and closed his eyes. The fire burning in the corner, and the thick smog of the perfumes invaded Harry's brain, and he drifted off into his thoughts, at what Hermione had said. A dragonsinger? What was that anyway?  
  
* * *  
At lunch, durning the pumpkin soup that was served out, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
" Students," he said, and the Hall grew quiet at once. "Quidditch 'tryouts' will begin next week. Unfoutunaly, I had forgotten last night. I know some of you have been particularly eager," he glanced over towards the Gryffindder team, no doubt looking at Fred and George. ".. so pleasse let your minds be at rest."  
  
Nearing the end of his 2nd bowl of soup, Harry leaned towards Hermione," Hermione, what did you mean by when you said Nekomi was a 'DragonSinger' or something.."  
  
Hermione, shocked at Harry, stood, and motioned for Harry to do so too. Without a word to any of the Gryffindders at the table, she walked out, Harry doubtedly following her.  
  
There, with silence pursuing them, they walked up to the libary, and it was not untill herself and Harry were in the furtherest, queitest table in the libary did she speak," Harry, listen. Do you know what a Dragonsinger is?"  
  
At Harry's reply, a shake of the head meaning 'No', she said, just above a whisper, " A DragonSinger is someone, usually female, of great importance. Not only can a Dragonsinger sing most beautifully, but she is usually accompied by Firdragons. Firedragons are rarer, more prized then even gold to some men. It is said that a Firedragon is born of a Phoenix and a Dragon. Thats why a fire dragon can sing so beautifully, like you said you heard this morning."  
  
Harry just nodded, and Hermione continued. "Now, Dragonsingers are usually born only once every, lets see, once every 10 centeruries. So, they're rare. But Dragonsingers are also something like Animagi. They can change into a Dragon or a Phoenix, but I'm not too sure about that, I'll have to read about it some more.."  
  
Hermione stopped to draw breath. "So our friend Nekomi is a Dragonsinger. Not only that, but a dragon singer is pure, like a Unicorn, meaning that the pure force can drive away evil. Do you follow?"  
  
Harry nodded. He was following what Hermione was saying, but believing it was a different story.  
  
"So, umm.. last year, the Dark Lord rose, and umm.. we're trying to fight him, so Dumbledore must be trying to gather every ally he can, and a DragonSinger is perfect for helping destroy a Dark wizard. Now, since there are probely no other DragonSingers around in last century, nor in the next one after that, so shes the only one alive, so he got her. But, Harry, with everything that is wonderful about a DragonSinger, there is also a evil.."  
  
"What are you doing, talking about me?"   
  
Harry and Hemione froze at that voice of deadly silk. Nekomi was standing in front of them, and she wasn't looking very friendly.  
  
"I repeat myself, what is it that you must talk about me?!" Nekomi shreiked, her voice rising.   
  
* * * 


	3. Part 3 - Phoenix Song

Harry Potter and the DragonSinger  
  
Written by Nekomi Mysicia (a.k.a Luna Kitty)  
  
Part 3 - Phoenix Song  
  
* * *  
"OH! You are too nosy! Why concern yourself with me and my kind? What is it to you?" Nekomi yelled, her voice rising to a breaking point.  
  
She slammed her fist with suprising force against the desk, making it rattle. Hermione looked up at her with something close to hate. Harry, suprised, never thought Nekomi of this type. But, after all, she had overhead Harry and Hermione chatting about her, and if Harry had of heard of someone talking about him (he was reminded strongly of the drama in his 2nd year) he would proberly be mad too.  
  
"We..er.." Hermione stuttered, she leaned back as Nekomi leened forward, almost touching her nose against Hermiones nose, her two fingerless gloves gripping the sides of the desk as she spoke, almost in a whisper.  
  
"Listen, Granger, don't get involved. You and your 2 friends, just remember, I can be your sweetest daydream, or your worst nightmare.. remember that.."   
  
With that, Nekomi didn't move. She stared deep into Hermione's eyes, her own eyes raging with the dislike when.. she disappeared. Just like that. One second, she was there, then next, gone.  
  
Harry blinked, was that one of her powers as a DragonSinger? It seemed so, as Hermione, though visably shaking, nodded and said, "Yes, a DragonSinger can teleport. That connfirms it, then."  
  
"Um.. Hermione, can you.." Harry started, he was also shaken up, when suddenly, he was cut off by a noise, that harmony, that beautiful harmony that could never be mistaken for the DragonSong, sung by Nekomi's dragons.  
  
"DragonSong.." he whispered, as indeed, her blue dragon appeared followed by.. Fawkes?! Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet Phoenix swept up its wings and followed the blue firedragon Melody. As soon as it saw Harry, which appeared to be the same instant that Melody spotted him, he opened his beak, and sung his own song, which was strangly like, though unlike the DragonSong.  
  
Enchanted by the beautiful sound coming from both creatures, Harry relised with a jolt that if Nekomi's firedragon where here, the DragonSinger couldn't be far behind. And if Fawkes were here (at this moment, Harry pulled out Hermione's chair and helped her up, to her suprise) then that meant that Dumbledore couldn't be far behind.  
  
But Hermione, in Harry's arms as he was supporting her strangly heavy weight, was unconsciense?! Her eyes were rolling, not in pain, but in..pleasure?! Her face was wiped of burdern, a strange dopey grin on her lips.  
  
"Hermione! Wake up! Snap out of it!" Harry hissed, as both firedragon and Phoenix landed on the chair, and Harry looked hopelessly around, searching for Madame Prince, the Libareon. But she either a) was like Hermione or b) couldn't hear them. But the song was so haunting.. so beautiful..  
  
Harry felt himself drift off, his ears full of the song emitted by the two creatures, whose eyes were glowing, as if they had some conbined power.   
  
Just let go. everythings all right.. go now.. the song said to Harry, and he felt his world black out, the Phoenix/Dragon song still ringing in his head.  
  
* * *  
  
"Fawkes! I expected better of you, attacking those students! Why, and Harry Potter..!" Harry, still groggy from that beautiful song, now gone, heard. He reconised that voice as Albus Dumbledore's, Headmaster of Hogwarts. But Harry, now relising that he lay in a bed, probley the Hospital Wing's beds, heard another voice, strong and sharp, that seemed all too familar to Harry.  
  
"Headmaster, your Phoenix did not attack him. I suspect that because the Phoenix and Dragon came to my assistance when I was arguing with Harry Potter and that Hermione Granger.."  
  
The voice snarled at that last name. Harry groaned silently, it was Nekomi. Though she did not need know he was awake. No..  
  
"Speaking of which, Harry Potter is awake, and from the looks of it, its perfectly OK," Nekomi said, and then, the curtain around his bed was pulled open. Harry, who was astonished that Nekomi knew that he was awake, seeing as he made no sound to give her reason to believe so, still had his eyes closed.   
  
Even if Nekomi knew he was awake, Dumbledore did not.  
  
"He does not seem to be awake. Prehaps your powers are malfuctioning, Nekomi. The stress on you is great and - " Dumbledore said, only to be interrupted by Nekomi, who responded sharply and quickly, her voice rising slightly all the time.  
  
"Headmaster! I think I would know if a mere Human was awake. Let me show you.."  
  
At that Harry tensed, waiting for what she would do, still feeling her gaze and Dumbledore's on him.  
  
" *Stupid boy! Sit up now!* "  
Even though Harry couldn't understand what on earth Nekomi was saying, a force, rather like the Imperious Curse, except it was the oppisite, instead of feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, Harry felt a burst of hate for everyone he diskliked, Dudley, Draco, The Dursley's, Voldemort.. and then, a great hate, moreso replaced by fear, Nekomi. He was so stunned at relising he feared the DragonSinger more then Voldemort, or maybe that was the force of the 'power' she placed on him, but he sat up, and saw Dumbledore and Nekomi.  
"I was awake. I am sorry," Harry's mouth said, even though Harry could not control it. He felt himself blush as Nekomi snorted, and smiled triumptedly at Dumbledore.  
"See there? My powers, and my language, are not lost.." Nekomi said as Fawkes, from his disgraced perch besides the blue firedragon, chirped, a sound of anxiety in its call.  
Nekomi heard him, and cocked her head, as her dragon did the same. If Harry wasn't so embarrassed, he would've laughed. Yet again, it seemed that the DragonSinger and FireDragon were alike. Nekomi chirped, rather bird-like again, though Harry had heard her FireDragon chirp the same note before.  
Fawkes again started his call again, and Nekomi grinned sheepishly at the bird, cooed and faced Dumbledore, her cheeks now visably redder.  
Harry, meanwhile, couldn't move. Nekomi, whatever curse she had put on him, had not completed the curse and he could move naught but his eyes, which widened as Nekomi, already short, shrunk a little.  
"Headmaster, the Phoenix wants to - " Nekomi said slowly, her voice suddenly choking.. Harry gaped as he saw the back of her robes rip, and something force its way out of her back.. there were now 2 rainbow-coloured wings attached to Nekomi's back.  
Nekomi turned to face him, for a second, her blue eyes flickered then before Harry's eyes turned rainbow. Her fair, now matted in her eyes, was now flickering from its abnormal purple colour and turned rainbow.. her robes, already ripped, were falling from her body, as she shrunk.. she cried out, her voice human then slowly changed to ... Phoenix?!  
Harry blinked in astonisment, but the creature on the floor beneth him was indeed a ruffled-looking rainbow bird, that had once been Nekomi. It chirped, its eyes glowing, before it spread its multi-coloured wings and floated towards Dumbledore, the Phoenix song erupting from its throat.  
Perching on his shoulder, the bird seemed to radient energy. It cocked its head, then looked with a eye at the door, where, (Harry still was on the bed, sitting solid-stiff; Nekomi had obviously not completed the charm/curse that was similar to a Bodyfreezing Charm) as not one, not two but three! Phoenixes, both different colours, flapped in.   
They, circled the room, and Nekomi-Phoenix flapped off Dumbledore's shoulder, and the three birds, one grren, one blue and one yellow, settled themselves onto Dumbledore's left shoulder, right shoulder and head.  
Fawkes, meanwhile, snorted at the other birds sitting on his normal perch, but seemed content when Nekomi-Phoenix came over and cuddled against him, though she was much smaller than he.  
The other three Phoenixes chirped annoyedly, Harry noticed a bolt of lightning erupt from the yellow one, as they trained their eyes on rainbow- coloured Nekomi.  
"What do these fine birds want, DrangonSinger?" Dumbledore asked of the bird, it confirmed the Nekomi really WAS a DragonSinger. But then, if she was a DRAGONsinger, why wasn't she a dragon instead of Phoenix..?  
'said' Nekomi. Her beak did not open, yet Harry heard her voice. She was speaking with her mind.  
Nekomi titled her bird head sideways to glare at Harry, who could not move.  
Harry could hear Hermione move behind him; he supposed she was awake as he heard a gasp. Well, Harry supposed, as Nekomi-Phoenix flared her multi-coloured wings, and from her beak eruptted bright rainbow-coloured light, it went past Harry, who still was frozen, and hit Hermione, Harry heard her drop back onto her bed, it was one thing to be alone with these Phoenixes, but another to be with Dumbledore at the same time. And Fawkes.  
Harry swallowed hard as he felt and saw Nekomi-Phoenix flare her wings once more, her rainbow coloured eyes trained on his, as inside her beak brewed that same energy that had hit Hermione.  
* * * 


	4. Part 4 - Why must I..? Nekomi's POV

Harry Potter and the DragonSinger  
  
Written by Nekomi Mysichia (a.k.a. Luna Kitty)  
* * * N o t e - Sorry this is a bit short!! But next chapter should be longer! * * *  
  
Part 1 of Part 4- Why must I..? Nekomi's thoughts on being a DragonSinger, something of compelling beauty, pure innocence, but then something dark, something wanted by the Dark Lord at all costs.. spoken in Nekomi's world.  
  
* * *  
As I spread my rainbow wings, I stare at that boy, the boy that has a interest about me and my kind.. maybe he senses the fear I hold, and the lust for me by the Dark Lord.. maybe, after all he has that scar on his head, he might just be able to sense that..  
  
"Nekomi! Don't worry about him. I will modify his and Hermione's memories.. theres no need to.. waste of energy.." Dumbledore said, stepping forward and stepping forward in Harry's path, blocking my powers way.. doesn't that fool of a man relise that the powers inside me, they cannot be stopped.. only diverted..?  
  
I cry with my head, but thus is too late. The power, full energized in my throat, burns my tounge and I have to let it loose. It speeds towards Dumbledore, and he drops to the floor, unconscience in his head. Though Harry Potter remains awake.   
  
It doesn't matter. Maybe it is better if Dumbledore doesn't witness this.. I think, turning my attention away from the crmpled old man, and to the matters at hand. Fawkes, the loyal Phoenix, kept as a pet by that man, squarked angrily from besides me, but I calm him with various cooes and calls. After all he is one of the 6 God/desses, and I must not allow the FireBird to get upset, or hurt for that matter.  
  
I calm him with my healing powers, by generating enough beam of the same sort that has sent Dumbledore and that Hermione girl to Dreamland, not to render him unconscience, but to sedate his nerves. After all, I do have the greatest of healing powers, as was invested in me by my father, and it takes up little to calm the Phoenixes worries about his 'master'. He truly was a Phoenix.  
  
Back in my mind, I think of all the power radianting from me, how easy it would be for a dark wizard such as Voldemort to locate me.. but I cannot change to FireDragon or Human, as these God/desses are picky. Already they are eyeing my friends, Melody and Harmony, but the loyal creatures refuse to leave and stubbonly chirp their protest.  
  
I smile with my mind. They will always stand beside me, I think. Loyaler then a Phoenix, with more magical power running with the blood in their veins then a Dragon and Phoenix put together...  
  
I say in my mind to the 2 birds, and they chirp in acknowledgment of me, and to voice their opionons. I, as either Human, FireDragon or Phoenix can understand the language of either of my sub-speices.  
  
As they continue to argue against and agree about the fact with me, the Dark Lord, and Dumbledore, they leave on the wind, about 10 minutes later. I breathe a sigh of releif with my now changing mouth. The form of 'Radiant Phoenix' gives off to much energy, energy that the Dark Lord would be able to track and follow. As a human, in my DragonSinger form, I am able to keep my energies to the minimum, and as FireDragon, even less so, as FireDragons are rarer then gold.  
  
As I pick up my robes and put them back on, my hair still rainbow and longer then it should be, my tail still disappearing, I put on the ragged robes, then grabbed a coat to cover the rips at the back, covering them till I could get to my house and change.  
  
As the last trace of rainbow leaves my hair, and it returns completely to its normal purple colour (purple hair is unusally among humans, but Imperial Purple is the colour requested by the Imperial Family), I turn to my FireDragons. They seem happy I have returned to a DragonSinger, and they perch on my shoulders and coo in my ear.  
  
"What?" I ask sharply, as Melody flew off my shoulder, and opened her 'beak' and expelled a blast of Ice that froze the bottom of the door. Melody schreeched, flying up and ramming into it twice before I ordered her to calm down and retern to my shoulder. As she returned to her perch hissing angrily, her fear had not yet occuring to be, I ask in confusion, "FireDagon, its only a mouse."  
  
I glance down and look at Dumbledore, still 'asleep.' I sigh, deciding too many questions would be asked if he is woken up by Madame Promfrey.. Madame Promfrey! Where was the bustly old woman! She doesn't know I'm a DragonSinger..!   
  
My question is answered as I see a fat woman on the ground, her face sorched from the flames Fawkes had blew out at Tara Zayan, because she had insulted Dumbledore. I guess my powers had hit her too.   
  
Opps.  
  
* * * Part 2 of Part 4 - I can tell you where the DragonSinger is..! A account on Wormtails thoughts as he, with his tiny silver rat hand, is banished to find the DragonSinger by Voldemort..  
From Wormtail's (Peter Pettigrew) word * * *  
  
My Lord, I came face to face with a FireDragon! No, no that sounds too.. thought Wormtail, as he ducked in and out of bushes in his Animagi form, heading back to where the Death Eater Malfoy was. Or where he said he was going to be.  
  
My Lord, I saw the DragonSinger's FireDragons! I can tell you where the DragonSinger is!   
  
Yes, that sounds better. As Wormtail neared the place where Voldemort's Death Eater was supposed to be, he transformed back into a man, sweating and panting as his near eyesight spotted Lucious Malfoy playing.. playing cards with another DeathEater, and yet another 2 Deatheaters smoking and having a good chat.  
  
Why, these godless sons-of-toads were treating this as a holiday! thought Wormtail angrily, as he tried to calm his panting breathe long enough to cough loudly, making all the DeathEaters look at him with a kind of bemused grin written on all of their faces.  
  
"Ah, Peter, so your still alive?" commented Malfoy, sneering at him as he approched, his silverhand clutching his side in pain as he had a stiche.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy, I am, and I have news, I have found where the -" started Wormtail triumptedly, but he was cut off by the smirking voice of Crabbe.  
  
"Yeah, probely found a new sewer. Huh huh huh.." and the two of them, Crabbe and Goyle, began laughing like the idiots they were.  
  
"Silence! What did you say you had found, Wormtail?" Lucious narrowed his eyes, as Wormtail repeated again in a trumpient voice,  
  
"I said, I can show you where the DragonSinger is."  
  
* * * 


	5. Part 5 -

Harry Potter and the DragonSinger  
  
Written by Nekomi Myschia (a.k.a Skye)  
  
Part 5 -   
  
* * *  
Harry was still frozen still, sitting on the hospitial bed while he wittnessed Nekomi-Phoenix 'talk' with the other Phoenixes, then return to normal, human anyway.  
  
Nekomi turned to see Madame Promfrey on the floor, she picked her up, and put her on a spare bed, behind Harry. Straightning up and turing into Harry's veiw, Nekomi glances down and sees Dumbledore, lying in front of Harry on the floor.  
  
Muttering something under her breathe, Nekomi did not help Dumbledore up, but Harry felt feeling in his arms and his feet again. Nekomi had reversed her curse, leaving Harry free to move around again.   
Harry jumped up, reaching inside his robes for his wand, and pointing it at Nekomi.   
  
"Nekomi! You're, you're.." he yelled, stuttering over the word. ".. you're evil, thats what you are!"  
  
"Well, I never!" Nekomi looked horrifyed, it was written all over her face, as she took a step back as if she had been hit in the face with a sledge-hammer.  
  
"Exper-" Harry began the disarming charm, his wand pointed at Nekomi, and at that point Professer McGonagall stepped in the door. The spell rocketed off Harry's wand and hit Nekomi, she was blowen back into the wall where she slumped, a tricle of blood staining her hair where she had been knocked out, her wand in her hand.  
  
Her FireDragons, who had hovered off their master during the 'deul', had perched on her chest, and began cooing and calling frantically, trying to get the DragonSinger to get up, though Harry didn't know why their desperation was so great.  
  
Though Harry, aware of Professer McGonagall's startled gasps of shock, her eyes taking in the scorch marks around the room (that had been made by the Fawkes, the Fire Zayan, who was now sitting near Dumbledore, a kind of inner fire lighting up his eyes) the fact that Dumbledore and Madame Promfery were both unconsciense, and the fact that the DragonSinger was also unconsciense, with her wand in hand, made up Professer McGonagall's mind; there had obviously been foul play here, for the only reason she had come up here was to see if her students were coming to Transfiguation or not.  
  
Staring at Harry, her lips a pursed, thin line, she fixed him with a gaze so unreadable yet perfectly clear Harry was scared. He gulped, knowing what was coming next.  
  
* * *   
"Oh my god, Harry, their not expelling you, are they?" asked Ron incredulously, eyeing Harry's open trunk on the matteress of his four-poster that he was loading his belongings into. Harry stopped, and turned to look at Ron, who was siting on his own four-poster. "But, they can't, can they?"  
  
"Yeah, they can," Harry said with some kind of grim amusement, "'Attempted murder on the headmaster and headnurse, rendering two fellow students unconsciense,' that's what Professer McGonagall put it as, anyway," he turned back, and placed his spellbook on top of his things with a sigh. He wouldn't be needing that ever again.   
  
"But.. you didn't really attack Hermione or Dumbledore, did you?" Ron probed, wide-eyed in shock as Harry stuffed a few socks into the open suitcase, now being filled with all his belongings.   
  
Again, Harry sighed and turned to face him. "Look, Hermione was knocked out by Nekomi, by the same kind of thing that knocked out Dumbledore. Nekomi used somekind of energy attack.. and Madame Profrey was already unconscience.. got scared of the Phoenixes, probely.." Harry turned back to his trunk, before turning around to see a pale-faced Ron again, sensing the bewildered silence.  
  
"Nekomi, used a ENERGY attack.. how?" he asked, looking as if he was about to faint. "What phoenixes..? Harry man, you've got to explain.."  
  
It occured to Harry that Ron had no idea that Nekomi was a DragonSinger, as he wasn't there when Hermione had explained it, but he was too tired of hearing about godamned DragonSingers, and couldn't be bothered telling Ron the whole story again.  
  
"Hey Ron, you want this?" Harry held up a book labelled "Flying with the Cannons." A picture of a clear sky while a sudden broomstick flashed across it reminded Harry of Quidditch. How he was going to miss it, he thought sadley, while Ron shook his head, and Harry stuffed it in his trunk, and strapped it shut.  
  
"Harry.. if it isn't your fault, then why don't you say some-" Ron persuaded, still not grasping the fact that Harry was expelled, and leaving today, by this hour infact.  
  
It made Harry's stomach chur uneasily at the thought that in less then an hour, he would be seeing the Dursely's again. What on Earth was he going to say to them?  
  
As Harry lifted his heavy trunk and walked out of the room, he grinned uneasily at Ron. "Already tried that." he interupted. "Professer McGonagall wants me now. Say goodbye to Hermione for me when she wakes up." With that, and hauling the trunk after him, Harry left the dorm.  
  
* * *  
  
"Is she still breathing..?" asked a concerned McGonagall, watching the uneasy rise and fall of Nekomi's chest, as she lay, unmoving, on the bed.  
  
Madame Promfrey removed the stethascope from her ears. "Yes, she is.." she said, looking over her again. "But if these dragons would hop off her, she might breathe better.." the nurse added, eyeing the dragons which flatly refused to move from Nekomi's sides of her head, their jeweled eyes whirling red and orange in their anger.  
  
"What does it look like to you?" asked McGonagall, confusion showing in her voice. "I've never seen a case like this.. its like she has been Petrified, but she breathes and she is like she is asleep, but.. she does not awaken.."  
  
"Hmm.. same, I've never seen a condition like this before.." agreed Madame Pomefrey, shaking her head slowly from side to side, confused.  
  
"Er.. Professer..?" called a meek voice from the doorway. Both Professer McGonagall and Madame Promfrey turned sharply to look at the owner of that voice. Harry Potter, standing there with his trunk in arms, was looking down. "I'm packed.."  
  
"Good, then lets go Potter," said McGonagall sharply, then with one final glance at unmoving Nekomi, turned and walked towards Harry, walking out the dorr and past him down the staircase, leading to the Great Hall, which led outside. Harry had no choice but to follow.  
  
* * *  
(( A few hours later. ))  
  
As Madame Promfery once again bent over to take Nekomi's pulse on her neck (it was the same as the last time she checked, a few minutes ago) she tutted and looked over to the door as she heard a person come in.  
  
Seeing long white hair, she smiled. It was Dumbledore, rubbing his head a little as he strode up to take his place besides her, glancing down at Nekomi.   
  
"Still unmoving.." he muttered as he tapped her cheek lightly, no movement whatsoever from Nekomi. Madame Promfrey turned to him.  
  
"Well, after that Harry Potter attacking her like he did, its no sup- "Madame Promfrey started, but Dumbledore frowned, raising a hand to silence her, as he repeated slowly.  
  
"Harry Potter attacked Nekomi?" he said and Madame Promfrey nodded.  
  
"Yes, Professer McGonagall saw him, wand in hand.."  
  
"Wand in hand?" Dumbledore repeated, going white suddenly. "Harry used his wand to supposedly 'attack' Nekomi..?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster, Professer McGonagall saw him with it in.."  
  
"Where is Professer McGonagall, anyway?"  
  
"She should be back, she escorted Harry down to the Hogwarts Express.."  
  
"What? Why is Harry at the train station?" Again Dumbledore appeared to go faint with shock, and Madame Profrey was certain that he swayed a bit, so she stuck out her hands to steady him.  
  
"Why, he's expelled of course, Headmaster, and Professer McGona- oh, speak of the devil, here she is!" Madame Promfrey said, injecting some false cheerfullness into the gloomy aptmosphere.  
  
As soon as Professer McGonagall stepped into the room, Dumbledore quickly walked ower to her, and said,  
  
"My dear Professer, please do not say Harry is gone back to his relatives.." Dumbledore said, so urgently that Professer McGonagall went a bit pink at his hastness.  
  
"Why, yes. He left two hours ago.." she stammered, and Dumbledore bombarded her with other questions.  
  
"Have you got his wand?"  
  
"Well, yes.." At this, McGonagall reached into her robes and grasped Harry's wand, and presented it to Dumbledore. "But why would you want it..?"  
  
"I need to figure out what the last spell was, Professers," With that, Dumbledore turned away from Professer McGonagall, and stepped back to where Madame Promfrey was, infront of Nekomi, still lying on the bed.  
  
He pulled his own wand to touch Harry's wand, the wands were each touching the others tips, and yelled.  
  
"Prior Incantato!"   
  
As soon as he said that, a bright red beam shot out of Harry's wand, it jerked suddenly then fell out of Dumbledore's hands, and it glowed rainbow, befroe falling onto the bed besides Nekomi, still glowing.  
  
The FireDragons, quiet among all this, unfurled their wings and hissed as the wand glowed next to them.  
  
"Deletrius!" he said, pointing his wand at the glowing one, and the glowing stopped, and it became normal again, the FireDragons becoming quiet, and settling on Nekomi watched, eyes whirling green.  
  
Stepping back, Dumbledore picked up Harry's wand and sighed, in his sigh were the words,  
  
"So it has begun : The beginning of the end. A DragonSinger has been put on hold, lost in her mind, the doing of a brother of the wand whom is of the Dark Lords. The wands brother will now lead the Dark Lord here, to where we have tried to hide Nekomi. It starts."  
  
Professer McGonagall and Madame Promfery, both wide eyed for they had never seen a wand do sch a act before, asked, "But, but.. Nekomi's lost in her mind?"  
  
"Yes, and the only one whom can free her is Harry, for he put her in Huingkoato. We must get Harry back here, before the dark Lord relises what we know. He will be after Harry next."  
  
"But, how is Harry going to help Nekomi?" asked Madame Promfrey, who now understood what a "Dragonsinger' was, glancing at her seemingly 'life-less' body.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, clutching his wand as he stared out the window, overlooking the grounds where the group of Hufflepuff third years were coming back from their lesson.  
  
"Poppy, the only thing that can help Nekomi now is Harry, and Harry has gone. We must get him back. Professer McGonagall..?"  
  
"I can arrange it," she said, and backed out of the door, a frown on her face as she disappeared out of sight.  
  
"We're going to need all the help we can get," Dumbledore sighed."Because at this stage Nekomi is at her most vunerable. She can be posessed by Voldemort, unless we get Harry to release her from her mind. A DragonSinger is a very rare girft, and without her, I fear we all may be destroyed." 


	6. Part 6 - Of Fire, Death and Snakebite..

Harry Potter and the DragonSinger #6  
  
Written by Nekomi Myschia  
  
Chapter 6 - Of Fire, Death and Snakebite.. can anyone help Nekomi now?  
  
* * * A u t h o r ' s - n o t e * * *  
  
Please reveiw people! I don't know whose reading this otherwise -.-;; Or if you like it at all. Please say in your reveiw what could be edited a bit if you have a problem with this fic. Please Review!  
  
* * * A u t h o r ' s - n o t e * * *  
  
Sighing, Harry arrived at the other end of Platform 9 and 3 quarters. He looked around, wiping a tear from his eye as he did so, his stomach churring uneasily at the idea of what he was going to do, and saw Uncle Vernon's car in the distance. He saw Uncle Vernon himself standing beside it, his arms crossed and not looking too happy.  
  
But whatever Uncle Vernon was thinking, Harry could live with it. Because gone where the days when he had to listen to every single thing he had to say. He was going on the run. Like he had attempted to in his 3rd year, he would run.   
  
Away from Hogwarts, with his broomstick and his small fortune his parents had left him at Gringrotts, he could survive. He'd go under a different name, make sure he was wearing his Invisablity Cloak at all times around crowds, and.. Harry's stomach gave a funny jolt at the thought of this.  
  
But as he approched Uncle Vernon with his heavy trunk and Hedwig in her cage, he felt there was no other way, as he turned the opposite way, threw open his trunk, pulled out his broomstick and invisablity cloak, bewitched his trunk to be feather-light, loaded it onto his broomstick, threw the trunk on his broomstick, put on the Cloak, and head upwards.  
  
All this took a minute, and as Harry, invisable now, flew around to see Uncle Vernon, who was gaping like a fish out of water, still staring in bewilderment at the place where Harry had disappeared.  
Harry saw Uncle Vernon grow red, then turn around, start his car and drive off.  
  
Harry supossed he was just going to forget about Harry, which was fine by him. He never cared about him, why worry about where he went? Harry sighed, and flew off into the sky, heading back to London for the bank, and then.. he would begin his life as a outcast..  
  
* * *  
"What do you mean he's gone?! Didn't he arrive here?" a raging Professer McGonagall, at the Dursely's house, said angrily to Uncle Vernon, who trembled slightly at the height of her rage.  
  
"Look, Woman, I don't know where that .. boy went," said Unclue Vernon between his clenched teeth. "He was there, then he was gone. Now you, and your ... kind, go and leave my family alone!" with that, Uncle Vernon slammed the door in Professer McGonagall's face.  
  
The Professer had half a mind to curse him into a pig with his rudeness towards her, but decided against it. After all, he had said the infomation which she wanted and needed.  
Harry had arrived, but had gone. That meant he was on the run, concluded Professer McGonagall, sighing.  
  
She gritted her teeth as she turned on her heel, and headed towards the train station again. What was she going to do about finding him? After all, they needed him to help Nekomi, and if Voldemort came and invaded her body.. and he powers.. well, that was something McGonagall didn't like to think about.  
  
* * *  
Tick, tick tick, the minutes passed as the Grandfather Clocks hand spun, backwards and forwards again, ever the same steady pace as it had been going for the past few hours.  
  
And also the same, was Nekomi's breathing, slow, steady, consistent, her FireDragons still resting their heads on her chest, not moving, though the creatures must be hungry, for they had not eaten for hours.  
  
Nevertheless, they kept watch over her body (as Professer Dumbledore and Madame Pormfery did, rather boredly, waiting for the return of Professer McGonagall) and furled their wings, as their jeweled eyes spun the yellow of suprise as from the door, came Professer McGonagall, her usually neat hair escaping in a few strands from her bun, and she looked quite out of breath.  
  
Madame Promfrey lifted her head from her arms and looked hopefully at the out-of-breathe woman, "Well, have you gotten young Harry back here yet?" she asked hopefully, her face turning into a frown at Professer McGonagall's face, which remained solemn.  
  
Next Dumbedore spoke, a whisper that filled the whole room, "He's run for it, hasn't he Minevra?" and as Professer McGonagall nodded slowly he let out a sigh.  
  
"Ok time for action, no more of this waiting around," he said, glaring sharply at Professer McGonagall, "Alert the staff. The students must return to their homes by the end of this term, as we cannot have a proper search with them here; the teachers need space," as Professer McGonagall nodded and stepped out of the room, Dumbledore turned to Madame Profrey.  
  
"Poppy, I need you to to take Nekomi and her FireDragons, seeing as they won't move from her, somewhere safe, somewhere as far away from here as possible. Stay there for as long till I come for you. Don't allow anyone to enter." At Madame Promfery's suprised gasp, he turned and smiled at her.   
  
"Do this. You'll be safe,"   
  
* * *  
(( Hours later ))  
  
Dumbledore sighed and lent back into his chair, hearing and smiling at a call from Fawkes, who appeared to be wanting out from his cage.  
  
Leaning forward, the Headmaster opened his cage, and let the handsome Phoenix clamber up his shoulder, to coo gentley in his ear.  
  
Right then, Dumbledore thought, petting Fawke's absentmindedly, the staff have been notified, I have made the call to the Ministry of Magic, Nekomi has been taken away by Poppy..  
  
"Professer?" A voice sounded from outside his door as it opened, and Professer McGonagall appeared at it. "Sir, the students will be leaving next month, its the end of their 1st term courses then.. and.."  
  
"Good. Thankyou Professer," Dumbledore nodded and McGonagall bowed her exit out. Dumbledore resumed his thoughts.  
So Nekomi's safe, for the meantime, and..  
  
  
  
Dumbledore started, his hands flew up and his bird went squarking up into the air, distirbed and landing on his cage, ruffling its reddish-goldenish plumage.  
  
the bird appeared to have 'said' disdainfully, preening itself vigously.  
  
Dumbledore binked before saying, his voice shaking, "You are telephatic? You can read thoughts? You have never showen these powers before.."  
  
The bird shook itself, a few golden feathers drifting lightly from it's tail to the floor as it did so, and cocked its head at Dumbledore, his eyes of soothing blue studying Dumbledore.  
  
his 'voice' fell short, and he chirped through his beak, staring into Dumbledore's own blue eyes as if trying, trying to say something, but couldn't. Such despration in the birds eyes, which flickered a bloodred for a second, before returning to blue, made the Professer believe that something HAD happened to his bird ..  
  
"Speak to me, Fire God!" Dumbledore ordered, but the bird just chirped and fluttered to his shoulder again, rubbing its head against his cheek wanting to be petted. Dumbledore sighed, relising that it was a mistake to pursue a Phoenix to do something it disagreed to, and sritched his comb, not relising the danger that was coming..  
  
* * *  
(( Weeks later ))  
  
Blam! Blam!   
  
The oak door rattled as another handshake slammed against it. Madame Promfrey, shaken up by the sudden noise, jumped. She was in a little rented wood cabin, in the heart of the forests of Nepal. She had been ordered to find the most remote place she could find to hide herself and Nekomi, who was laying on the bed behind her.  
  
Even so, Madame Promfrey had no idea that Nekomi was radianting energy in her state, unable to control her energy, and thus made her easier for the Dark Lord to find. As it was night, and the only light in the room came from a half-burnt candle, Madame Promfrey shuddered, but decided to open it.   
  
Closing her book, which she had took from the libary labelled, "Magical Creatures and their powers", she nervously took her candle from its place, and, quavering, se slowly opened the wooden door.  
  
She heard a hiss, then, as she peered upwards she saw two huge, yellow lamplike- eyes and immediantly fell to the floor, dead from the stare of a Basalik.  
  
The Basalik grinned, or as much as a snake could grin, its tounge shooting out and tasting the air as it smelled yet ANOTHER life inside the cabin, but only one other.   
It cumminicated this to its partner, a much smaller snake named Nagini, and she hissed something back, before sliding forwards towards Nekomi.  
  
As they did, the Firedragons, alarmed at the sight of the two snakes, peered directly into the eyes of the Basalik, but did not fall. It appeared they were immune from its stare, something inherited from the twin dragons' father (OOC:Wait for it! He's not a Phoenix. Otherwise, the two FireDragons would be dead.), and something that the Basalik was not happy about.  
  
As the dragons fled out the room, it hissed and started to go after them, but a wall of fire sprung up, alighting from the now-dead Madame Promfrey's candle, which had caught alight the carpet and was now raging. Nagini hissed and bit into Nekomi's arm, her fangs puncturing her skin.  
  
The girl twiched, as the deadly venom of Nagini entered her blood, but did not die. However, as Nagini had only bitten her to preform the first 'step', her breathing remained steady, as the huge Basalik wrapped her around his body and pulled her out of the cabin, suffering the burns of the flames.  
  
The two snakes, (and the two FireDragon's sitting invisable, (another of Harmony's tricks) watched the wood cabin burst into flames, and quickly slithered into the bushes, the Basilik with some trouble as still in it's coils was still holding Nekomi her arm dripping blood as she was pulled away into the night.  
  
The two fireDragons, hissed angrily as they flew in the direction of Hogwarts. It would take the creatures a minimum of 2 days to reach the castle, and they could only hope that Harry had been found.  
  
* * *  
  
"Very good Nagini, Avn, very good," hissed a voice, as the limp form of the DragonSinger lay before him on the ground.  
  
Voldemort hissed, checking her bite on her arm, before saying to his snake, as she slithered up to rest beside his foot, "You bit her? Good, good.. now, prepare for the making of history as the Dark Lord conquers the DragonSinger, the unreconised key to POWER!"  
  
Now in a quieter voice, Voldemort knelt, his slitted red eyes dancing with excitement, as he commanded to the Basalik, "Now move her closer," 


End file.
